not the PEFC
by RangaHotMrsBlondDR
Summary: what happens when Bella and Edward get together? what does the 'Prince Edward Fan Culb' think of this? first fanfic :-
1. Chapter 1

**Hello this is my first fanfic so i hope you enjoy**

**Desclamer: i do not own twilight or any of these characters.**

**B pov**

My name is Isabella swan, I'm 16, my best friend is Alice Cullen and her brother (and my long time crush) is Edward Cullen. I'm in the back seat with Alice talking about clothes again.

"So you're staying the whole week end?" Edward asked slightly bored as he pulled into the drive way

"Yes" I said as I got my bags out of the trunk

We had dinner and Alice and I got changed into our PJ's. I came out of Alice's room and Alice was setting up the singstar. Edward was in the corner reading as-per-usual. Alice passed me the blue mic and scrolled down to our song (we sung it every time I was over)

"Ready for me to beat you again?" Alice asked

"Just go Alice" I said

'_That's what I like about you_

_You hold me tight_

_Oh, tell me I'm the only one _

_Gonna come over tonight, yer_

_Keep on whispering in my ear_

_Tell me all the thing that I wanna hear_

_Cause it's true_

_That's what I like about you'_

"I won ha in your face Al I won" I said

"Good game but I'll bet you next time I promise" Alice shook my hand.

"Bed time you three" Esme said from upstairs

Alice and I went into Alice's room and Alice fell asleep before her head hit the pillow. It was 11:32 when I decided to go watch some TV I hadn't been sleeping well lately. I didn't want to wake Alice so I went to the lounge room down stairs and turned the TV on. There was an old movie on so I sat down and watched it.

"Can't sleep?" Edward asked coming down the stairs.

So what if I can't" I said worried I'd woken him

"Can I sit with you?" He asked

"I don't care it's your house" I said and he sat next to me.

It was about 3:30 when I started to feel tiered. Edward was still sitting next to me when I finally fell asleep.

I was starting to wake up when I felt a blanket over me and something around my waist. It was then that I felt and heard the calm warm breaths of someone behind me. I froze and realised that Edward was holding me and that I'd slept in his arms. It was a dream come true. Then I thought about Alice what would happen if she found out, but I didn't want to move afraid that he didn't feel the same way. It was then that he started to wake and let me go when he realised I was awake.

"Sorry you were shivering and there's only one spare blanket" he said looked down

"Thank you and I didn't mind" I said

It was then that I heard Alice walking down the stairs and we both jumped to the opposite sides of the couch.

"Oh. Bella I'm sorry you couldn't sleep again" she said and glared at Edward as she walked into the kitchen

"Bella want to play truth or dare?" Alice said but Esme cleared her throat "after lunch of cause"

"Of course but we can't play with two people" I said

"Edward you are going to play truth or dare with me and Bella after lunch and you will be happy got it" Alice said matter-of-factly he sighed and we finished Breakfast

**After Lunch**

We sat down in a circle well really a triangle and Alice had a devilish smile on her face.

"Bella. Truth or Dare?" she asked

"T-truth" I didn't want to be dared first.

"OK...You have to tell everyone in this room the initials of you crush" she said smiling. DAMMIT!! Why the one question I wasn't prepared for.

This was going to end badly "E.C." I said looking her in the eye

She thought about and pulled a face in disgust.

"You have a crush on Elliot Collins yuck!!" she screeched

"No! EW! Another E.C." I said in shock and turned to Edward who was also shocked "Edward truth or dare?"

"Truth" he said looking worried

"You have to tell me the initials of your crush" I said he leaned closer to me and whispered in my ear "I.M.S" I looked at him in shock

"Dear Sister Truth or Dare?" he asked looking away from me

"Truth" she sighed

"You have to tell us the full name of your crush"

"A) He's not my crush he's my boyfriend B) its Jasper Hale"

This was no shock t me but Edward was horrified by this new information

"Bella were back to the beginning so Dare or Dare" she asked

"Well maybe... Dare" I said a little scared

"You must kiss E.C with tong for 30 seconds" she said holding up a timer

"If I don't?"

"Then you have to try on every piece of clothing in your wardrobe and do a cat walk"

"Fine I'll do your stupid childish dare" I said turning to Edward. I looked into his emerald green eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck. I looked at Alice and she was shocked but held up the timer and yelled "GO!"

I crushed my lips to his and to my surprise he kissed me back wrapping his arm around my waist holding me closer to him, I heard the timer go off but neither of us made any movement to stop. Alice cleared her throat and I pulled away.

"Well guess what I got that on tap and now it's on the 'I love Edward Cullen/ Prince Edward fan club snap shots of Edward' page" she said sticking her tong out at Edward

"Dare or Dare Edward?" I asked

"Dare" he said. I had two options 1 I dare him to kiss me 2 actually I only had 1

"Edward I dare you to kiss I.M.S." he held me close and kissed me. He pulled back first and turned to Alice

"Alice I dare you to kiss your boyfriend in front of Dad" he said and I laught Carlisle had a thing about not dating until you were out of high school

"I'll go arrange that now" Alice said getting up and going to her room at the same time as Edward got up to go back to reading but as soon as Alice was out of sight he picked me up bridal style and kissed me as he walked us over to the couch and sat down with me in his lap. I tangled my hands in his messy red-brown hair as he held me on his lap with one arm around my waist and his other hand holding the back of my neck. It wasn't until the door bell rang that I realised Alice had been there with her arms crossed and tapping her foot.

"Go answer the door Alice it's rude to keep them waiting" Edward said turning me around on his lap. Alice went and came back with Jasper who is my cousin but he thinks of me as his sister. He looked at me and then Edward but Alice lead him to the computer before he could say anything it didn't click to ether of us to be worried until jasper yelled "EEEEDDDWWWAAARRRDDD!!!" we ran over and Alice had the clip on repeat.

"What the hell Bella when did this start and why didn't you tell me?" he said looking angry

"Well it started 30 minutes ago and I didn't tell you because you would have laught and told me to join the P.E.F.C (Prince Edward Fan Club). He relaxed a little but Alice pulled out her phone and press play

'"Dare or Dare Edward?" I asked

"Dare" he said

"Edward I dare you to kiss I.M.S." I said'

Jasper started to get mad but Edward scooped me up throw me over his shoulder and ran us up the stairs and into his room on the third floor leaving a shocked jasper and Alice behind

"Bella?" he asked putting me down

"Yes?"

"E.C. did stand for Edward Cullen?"

"Yes Edward I love you"

"I love you to Bella I've loved since I first meet you"

I blushed but then I thought of school

"So what are we going to tell the whores?" I asked and he chuckled at the name we'd given the members of the P.E.F.C

"Well that we've been dating for a while and to the male population of our school that your my girl friend." He said " if you want to be?"

"You have no idea how long I've waited for you to ask me that" I said hugging him, he whispered in my ear " you have know idea how long I've waited to ask that"

We sat there just talking freely and answering questions we've been waiting to ask since forever.

"Dinners ready" Esme called from down stairs so we walked in hand in hand. This confused Esme and horrified Carlisle. Jasper came in hand in hand with Alice and she kissed him on the cheek when he seated her in front of me. This confused Esme even more and Carlisle had one of his thinking faces on.

"Ok I'm going to asked three questions and I'm going to want the truth got it?" Carlisle asked and we all nodded "Edward how long have you been keeping your courtship with Bella a secret from us?"

"5 years" Edward said

"Bella is he telling the truth?"

"Yes" I said

"Well Alice, Jasper who found out first?"

"I did Dad" Alice said

"Ok know we've cleared that up let's eat"

Jasper decided to stay the night so Alice moved my stuff into Edwards's room.

"So why did you say 5 years?" Alice asked

"Well 5 years ago I got this anonymous valentines card and I sent an anonymous one to Edward that same year and every one after that I found out today that it was from him and because it was anonymous he had kept mine" I said and Alice Awed

"But why didn't you tell me that you were crushing on my brother?" she asked

"The same reason I didn't tell Jazz" I answered and she thought about that

"Well I was surprised he kissed you back but I would have tried to set you up" she said

"Bed Time!" Esme called

"Goodnight Alice, Goodnight Jasper" I said walking out of her room

"Goodnight Bella Goodnight Edward" Jasper said walking into Alice's room

I walked into Edwards and he was setting up a matrices on the floor but when he was done to my surprise he sat on it.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with my over protective male cousin sleeping in the other room does it?" I asked and he nodded smiling my favourite crook smile. I took his hands and lead him to his bed we got under the covers and he wrapped his arms around me I cuddled into him and we fell asleep.

**A pov **

It was 8:30 and, Edward and Bella still weren't up. I was thinking about what happened yesterday and I wondered about that morning how they'd been sitting really close the jumped apart when I'd came down. I sighed and Jazz hugged me I turned around and kissed him. Me and Jazz had been dating for 3 years and it worried me that Edward and Bella had sort of been together for 5 years and she hadn't told m. I decided to wake them up jasper had told me that he'd made sure they wouldn't be sleeping in the same bed so when I opened Edwards door and Bella was curled up in Edwards side and he had his arms around her. I got jasper and he was not happy. To Jasper Bella was his sister and Edward was his best friend so this didn't go down well with him.

"EDWARD GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY SISTER. I MEAN COUSIN!!!" he yelled

That woke them up but Edward just held her closer and she made no move to get away.

"Fine but Bells didn't come crying to me if thing go bad" he said and we left

**B pov**

"Well that could have gone better" I said

"Maybe but what would you have done if I'd let you go?" Edward asked

"Wrapped your arms around me and kissed you" I said and he kissed my cheek whish made me blush.

**I hoped you enjoyed it please review ******


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi I had a nightmare last night and that's what got me to Wright this chapter I really hope you enjoy it and if you do please review I type faster than flash if you do**

**Chapter 2**

**School**

We drove into the parking lot at school and I got nervous because I was positive that everyone had seen the video I was scared and new that I was in for a world of bitch slaps from the P.E.F.C Edward pulled into the parking space next to Rosalie Hale's (jaspers twin my cousin) red BMW I unbuckled but Edward opened the door for me.

"Thank you" I said taking his hand and hopping out everyone stared, even rose stared looking from me to Edward and then back at me in shock.

"There all staring" I said

"So what" he said "Oops spoke to soon"

Jessica Stanley the head whore of the prince Edward fan club walked up to me looked me in the eyes and slapped my cheek I let go of Edwards hand and slapped her back she slapped me again so I slapped her harder and she turned to Jane who stepped up and pushed me away from Edward I pushed her into Jessica then she slapped me I slapped her and before anyone could react we were in a full out bitch fight I saw Jane lunge at me at the same time as I felt two arms wrap around my waist and pull me out of the way causing Jane to land face first into the mu

"She's not worth it love" Edward said kissing my cheek and walking me back to our friends

"Let's go to class" I turned and walked away from the shocked fan club

"I'll see you at lunch" Edward said kissing my red cheek and going to his first class

I walked in and sat down next to Angela Webber she was the only girl in the school apart from Ailce and Rose who went into Edward.

"I heard you got into a fight with the P.E.F.C" she said sounding concerned

"Yer i'll be all right" I rubbed my cheek and sighed as class was called to order and we got out our text books for first period

I was walking to my locker when Mike Newton came up to me and stopped me I sighed

"What do you want mike?" I asked

"I need to know do you like Edward?" he said his name like it was a swear word

"Yes now may I go to lunch?" I asked

"Are you sure?" he said pinning me to the wall

"Yes know let me go" I said

He crushed his lips to mine "What about now?"

"Let me go before I hurt you"  
"Oh you're going to hurt me now are you" he laught at the thought

"No gut I will" Edward pulled him off me and through him into the nearst wall taking up a clearly protective stance in front of me.

"You're going to pay for that Cullen" he yelled punching Edward in the gut Edward punched mike in the moth so mike through one at his jaw I heard a sickening snap as Edward kicked him and turned to me I hugged him and he kissed me quickly before turning us and walking us to the Cafeteria.

"Are you alright?" I asked

"Yes what about you?"

"I'm fine but how's your jaw I heard a snap"

"His hand really bells I'm fine"

We sat down at our usual table Alice and Jasper looked at Edward probably worried about why he had a bruise coming up on his chin

"Wow you guys look great together" Rose said

"Thanks rose now how come you can't be happy like you sister jazz" I said and we all laugh.

I and Edward were walking to science when Victoria stoped me

"YOU, YOU FUKING BITCH FACED WHORE!!!" she yelled

"You do know you are talking to yourself right" I said

"HOW DARE YOU KISS PRINCE EDWARD! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!"

"Well I'm Isabella Marie swan and it's really easy I just do this" I said wrapping my arms around Edwards meek and he kissed me first.

That was the last straw for Victoria she ran into me knocking us both to the floor. Unlike the other girls she slapped and bit and pulled and kicked. At first she scratched my cheek causing me to bleed but before I could react she kicked the air out of me I pulled at her hair and she bit me wrist before she got up and kicked me. Edward had been pushed into class so when victoria went in without me he came running out

"BELLA!" he yelled picking me up and caring me to the nurse's office.

"OH my someone call 911" the nurse said looking at me as I blacked out.

**E pov**

She'll be alright she'll be alright she'll be alright. I kept telling myself that as I waited for the doctor to tell me I could see her. Why did I leave her alone with that psycho bitch? I saw Carlisle walk into her room he must be on her case good she was going to be fine with him.

**B pov**

Carlisle came in and gave me a shot so I didn't die from been bitten by that fucking bitch

"So Bella who did this to you?" he asked

"Victoria Jameson"** (like it I thought it would be funny) **I spat

"Ok well you can go know and you should call your dad he will probably be worried"

"Thanks "I said hopping down and walking into the waiting room to find Edward

"Bella I'm so sorry I should have stayed with you" he said walking us out of the room and to his car I was still staying at his house so we went striate home

"It's not your fault Edward ok I'm fine really"

I hopped out of the car and Esme let us in she looked at me then to Edward and pulled me into a hug

"Bella dear are you ok?" she asked

"Yes I'm fine Esme I'll be ok I'm just tired" I said turning to Edward

She hit him on the back of the head "That for not protecting her" she said

"Thanks mom like I don't feel bad enough already" he said leading me to his room

I sat down on his bed and he sat next to me.

"You know what?" I asked

"What?" he asked

"We should go to the movies"

"What do you want to see?"

"There's a new horror in you up for it?"

"Yes let's go unless you're scared?"

"Come on or I'll go without you" I said getting up

**2 weeks later**

It was the first night in2 weeks that I hadn't fallen to sleep in Edwards arms and I couldn't get to sleep. It was 12:30 so I decided to ring Edward.

"Hello" he answered on the first ring

""Hi it's me I'm sorry if I woke you" I said

""No I haven't been able to sleep"

""Well you want to come over and sleep with me?"

"Sure I'll be there soon" he said and I hung up. I got up and waited downstairs for him. I saw his headlights and opened the door for him. He closed it behind me and we went up to my room. We fell asleep quickly once we were together.

My alarm went off and we both woke up Edward turned it off and kissed my bandaged cheek. I turned to face him, wrapped my arms around his meek and kissed him. He rolled us so I was on top of him. My dad opened my door probebley to say goodbye to me but just turned around and walked down the stairs.

"Well that could have gone better" Edward said

"Yes and were going to be late if we don't get up" I said getting up. I went to the bathroom and took off the bandage on my cheek. It looked pretty good so I didn't put a new one on. I got changed and meet Edward downstairs. He must have brought a change of clothes last night because he was ready to go to school. I chugged a glass if orange juice and we walked out the door. He went around to the passenger door and opened it for me.

"Thank you" I said and he closed me door.

We arrived at school and Alice took out her phone and started speaking we walked over and she hit Edward on the back of the head.

"What was that for?" he asked

"For disappearing in the middle of the night and giving mom a heart attack because she didn't know where you were" she said

"You didn't tell Esme" I said play punching his arm.

"Let's go to class" he said taking me by the waist and leading us to my homeroom. I sat in the front row and heard Jane, Jessica and Victoria behind me.

"Did you here Prince Edward snuck out last night" Jessica said

"Really well I saw Bella punch his shoulder this morning" Jane said

"Well I saw them leave Bella's house together but they didn't go home together" Victoria said

"Could you not talk about me like I'm not here and too answered your questions Edward stayed over but he came over late end of story" I said turning around.

"Do you want a set of matching scratches?" Victoria hissed

I ignored her so she didn't bother.

'Can all actors auditioning for this year's school play please come to the gym now' the PA crackled and died off. I got up with half the class including Jane, Jessica and Victoria.

Thanks for coming" the drama teacher said

"I've decided to leave the casting of the lead characters so ladies write who you want as your Romeo and guys tell me who your Juliet is." She said handing out pieces of paper. When we were done she dismissed us without another word we went back to class.

"People who were auditioning for other roles please be back here at lunch thankyou"

**What did you think? Please tell me I'm dieing to know so I'll update soon but until then R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello I think I should say now that I am really unhappy know one has reviewed my work and I don't know if I should continue. So I'm starting two more fanfics to see what you think.**

**Chapter 3**

"Ok so whose house are we staying at tonight?" I asked

"Yours"Edward said

"Ok"

"We should probably tell your Dad I'm staying over"

"Yer"

We pulled up to my house and got out of the car. Dad wasn't home yet so we decided to practice the scene were we meet (**yes they got the parts).** It was simple we didn't have allot to say and we ended up just sitting on the couch watching TV.

Edward was playing with my hair and I was lying across his lap. I saw my dad get out of his police cruiser and Edward stopped playing with my hair sitting me up beside him.

"Hey Edward, Bella what's for dinner I'm starved" he said hanging up his gun and jacket.

"Pizza dad you know the number" I through the phone at him.

"You staying Edward?"

"If that's alright with you sir I'll be staying the night" he answered

"That's alright as long as you don't do anything stupid"

"Thanks dad" I said.

After dinner/pizza I got ready for bed. When I went back to my room Edward was there reading one of my books

"You know Tanya is coming back tomorrow to clam her unrightfully place as Queen of the school" I said

"I hope you don't get hurt tomorrow when she finds out about us" he sighed and we fell asleep.

_**T pov**_

"Hi I'm back!" I said and everyone came up and started to welcome me back and ask how my trip to England was. After I had finished there I when to the P.E.F.C head room. To find out what had happened will I was away. I just as I want through the door I saw his silver Volvo drive up I was happy I'd see him today.

"Hello everyone" I said sitting down

"Hello Tanya" Jessica, Jan, Victoria and the rest of the fan club said.

"So Jess what's have I missed in my time away from our Prince Edward?"

"Well he got perfect grades for the end of term but when we came back after the holidays something had happened we tried to stop it but our efforts just made it worse." She said locking down at the ground.

"What happened" I hissed at Jane

"Well... he...sort of fell in love...with Bella" she said. I was too shocked to speak.

"We tried to break them up but after I attacked her when we found out they were sleeping together there's proof if you want to see it and me attacking her just made them closer now he drives her to Scholl and they arranged their schedules so that there in most of the same classes." Victoria explained and I was close to crying

"Well at lunch I'll clear things up. Now let's get to class" I said and we left.

_**B pov **_

I was walking down the hall when I bumped into Tanya the 'queen' of the school and the founded of the P.E.F.C. she wasn't really queen the school had crowned me Queen after she left to go to England.

"Isabella it's good to see you" she said

"Tanya, how was England?" I asked

""Good it would have been better with Edward" I think she added 'and him away from you' as she walked away.

Edward was walking me to the cafeteria with his arm wrapped around my waist. I got death glares from all members of the P.E.F.C that is except for Tanya who looked like she was going to cry.

"Did you see Tanya devils face when you walked in together it looked like she would die" Emmett said and Rose were laughing, Alice high fived me and jasper nodded in approval. Tanya got up and started to walk this way with Jess and Jane flanking her and Victoria behind her. I turned to Edward when they were close enough that they could hear me.

"So Eddiekins are we still going out tonight?" I asked and the whole cafeteria went silent because know one called Edward anything but Edward.

"Yes bumblebee" he said kissing my noise. I looked at Alice and she got it.

"Were you taking her Edward?" Jasper asked

"Eddiekins won't tell me" I said looking sad

"IS it formal?" Alice asked

"Yes I was meaning to ask you if you could do my makeup"

"Like makeup could make you look better I. Don't. Think. So" Tanya said and all four of them laught

"Well Tanya I'm sorry we all can't look as beautiful as Rosalie but I was hoping to cover up these scratches Victoria gave me" I said

"Well Rosalie if you're so beautiful take off your makeup." Tanya challenged

"OK come with me to make shore I don't cheat" Rose said

Rose got up and walked with Tanya into the bathroom. Rose came out and Tanya came out stunned and went back to her table as Rose came back to us. And put on the only makeup she wore to school 'lipstick'.

"Sure Bella" Alice said and we all laught.

I was cooking dinner at my house for me and Edward after Alice had cored up my scratches. Ring Ring. The phone rang so I turned the heat down and got it.

"Hello Bella Speaking?"

"Bells I won't be home tonight so could you stay with Edward I don't want you to get hurt"

"Sure dad I'll see you tomorrow"

"Bye Bells"

"Bye"

I went back to cooking. I was about to serve up when Edward came up behind me wrapping his arms around me and resting his chin on my shoulder.

"I'm hungry" he said

"Well let go and sit down" I said and I put his plate on the table.

"Are you going to tell me where you're taking me" I asked as we eat

"Nope but I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy your cooking" he said and I blushed

"When are we going?"

"Now if you want to?"

"Then onward my Edward" **(hahaha it rhymes)**

He drove us to a small track.

"How far is it know?" I asked

"Not far" he held my hand as we walked to a row of bushes and a willow and we walked through the archway into a small meadow with wild flowers. I saw that there were trees all around us and that's why I hadn't seen it.

"Wow" I said turning to Edward he kissed me and I kissed him back.

"Do you like it?" he asked

"It's beautiful when did you find it?"

"A few days after I got your first valentine card I promised myself I would take the girl that sent it to me here"

"Thank you Edward" I said leaning against him. He hugged me and we just looked at the stars. It started to rain.

"Let's go home" he said walking us to his car. He helped me out of his car and opened the door with the key my dad had given him. We walked in and into my room I felt a shock of electricity go though me when he touched my arm. I turned around and looked into his Emerald green eyes. He looked into my brown eyes and kissed me passionately. He ran his hand down my back, across my thigh and pulled my leg around his waist. I unbuttoned his shirt and my heart was pumping hard. He tipped us onto my bed and our first night of passion began.

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello everyone I've decided that I'm not upset anymore so I'll just update every week until the holidays and then maybe quicker but for now here is chapter 4!!! :-) **_

**B pov**

Alice and jasper had come over and were know dragging us into different rooms I felt bad for Edward I new what would happen if jazz found out about last night and it didn't look to good. I was now in the bathroom with Alice and she suddenly fell to the floor in tears I didn't know what to do so I went over and hugged her until she stopped crying.

**J pov**

"so what's up jazz man" Edward asked after the girls had left to go upstairs.

I pulled out the engagement ring I had bought for Alice and showed it to him.

"Do you think she'll like it?" I asked

"Wow, dude she's only just turned 18" Edward said

"Yes but we graduate in two months"

"Have you talked to Carlisle yet?"

"No but that's what I wanted to talk to you about"

"Ok well I think he'll be ok with it, he did let you date but he may want you to wait a year just to be shore"

"Yer thanks" that was when i heard Bella run down the stairs

"JASPER WOTHLOCK!!" she yelled.

**A pov** _**(this is what was going on upstairs)**_

I sat down on the floor. I couldn't keep the tears in anymore and god is m witness i cried in front of Bella.

"Alice what's wrong?" she asked when I had stopped crying.

"I messed up Bella big time but I can't do this alone" I said she gave me a glass of water.

"What can I do?"

"There in my hand bag i just couldn't bring myself to read them."

She picked up my hand bag and took out the pregnancy tests.

"Are you shore you want me to do this?" she asked

"Yes rose wouldn't understand" I said.

She gasped "Ali there all positive" I stared to cry again harder.

**B pov**

"Ali there all positive" i sad and Alice started to cry again harder. How could he, it wasn't like jasper to hurt Alice i didn't care that they 'loved' each other he wasn't getting out of this. I ran down the stairs and into jaspers view before i lost it.

"JASPER WITHLOCK!!" I screamed. He stood up looking confused.

"YOU! My dear cousin, are going to march up there and comfort the mother of your bastard child" I said

He was shocked and then it clicked a) it may not be his b) he didn't know. I ran back up to Alice.

"Is it jaspers?" I asked

"Yes Bella but he always said he didn't want kids and now I'm pregnant." She wailed i hugged her and jasper walked in. He knelt beside her and i let her go.

"Ali i love you and I want this for us" he said

"Jazz i-" she started but burst into tears again.

"Ali will you look at me?" he asked she looked up and he sat her on his knee pulling out a small box.

"Marie Alice Brandon Cullen" he opened the box "Will you marry me?"

Alice was stunned she stopped crying and stared at him

"Yes, of course I'll marry you" she started to cry again but they were tears of joy. We left to give them some privacy

_**Sorry it was so short but I type more with more reviews and if you do review you'll get something **_ __


	5. Chapter 5

**Here it is the next chapter it did take a long time to think about but it's up now and I hope you enjoy it so please R&R.**

**J pov**

I was in front of Alice's house and I think if I could die of fear I would and it didn't help that I was also about to tell Alice's father that I wanted to marry her but also that she was pregnant what was I supposed to feel I was going to have to explain to Esme that she only had 7 months to plain the wedding because Alice wants the baby born in wedlock.

"Jasper it's good to see you" Carlisle greeted me kindly.

"It's good to see you to Dr. Cullen" I said

"This isn't a casual call is it?" he asked

"No Dr. We need to talk to you" I said holding Alice's hand

"Of course dose Esme need in on this as well?"

"Yes dad she does need to hear this at the same time" Alice said

We walked in and sat down in Carlisle's office. Esme walked in and sat next to Carlisle on the other side of his desk to us.

"Well Dr. Cullen Alice and I love each other very much and with our graduation coming up soon and Alice's condition I'd-"I started but he cut me off

"Alice's condition?" I mentally punched myself

"Yes well I'd like to take your daughters hand in marriage Dr. If that's ok with you?" I finished

To say he looked shocked would be an understatement he was beyond comprehension he just stared at me like he was waiting for someone to say 'just kidding'

"But you're so young and you'll only be just out of high school what poses' you to even think of this?" he asked and then his face darkened as he looked me in the eye.

"Alice's condition?" he asked again

"Well you see dad when a man loves a women in a way they can chose to have a baby but it is normal for this baby to be born in wedlock isn't it?" Alice asked back

"You're pregnant!" Esme said jumping out of her chair and hugging Alice" How long do I have to plain the wedding?"

"7 months" Alice said "If we get the ok from your Dad?"

"Of course" he said happily and I got the feeling I was missing something.

**T pov**

"Did you hear the word is Alice and Jasper are getting married" Jane said

"Ok that's all well and good but we do have a plain to sort out" I said

"But do you think she's Prego it would make sense" Vic said

"Ladies our goal is not to gossip about Alice and Jasper" jess cut them off and we all stepped out of the car.

**R pov**

"So what are you two smiling about" I asked Alice and jasper.

They looked at each other and Alice lifted her left hand and showed me the beautiful ring on her ring finger.

"Oh My God you're engaged I'm so happy for you this is exiting we have to go and find your wedding dress on the weekend." I said but Alice looked sad

"Rose I don't know if you want to hear this but we can't get my dress until closer to the date" she said sadly

"Why Ali this doesn't sound like you what is it?" I asked her taking her hand in mine

"Rose I'm Pregnant"

My world shattered Alice was pregnant with Jaspers child. I felt the tears blind me as Emmett pulled me close to him.

"Rose I'm so sorry" Alice said and I herd the tears in her voice

"Ali it's alright but you shouldn't cry it's bad for the baby" I said sternly

"Ok" she came up and hugged my

I was so happy but I don't know if I could cope with telling Alice why I cried me new Jasper hadn't told her yet and I was great full but she needed to know.

"Ali I need to tell you something really I need to tell you all something so could come over tonight?" I asked them all and they nodded Jasper understood and he smiled at me. Damn I'm lucky to have him as a bigger brother. Bella nodded and she took my hand under the table and squeezed it then let it go.

**B pov**

We were outside of Rose and Jasper's house when I stoped them I was the only other person who knew what this was about apart from Rose and Jazz.

"Before you enter I have to tell you this is the first time ether of them have spoken about this in 2 years ok" I said and Alice Emmett and Edward nodded their heads

I opened the door and we sat down on the couch. Rose was standing up and Jasper had his head in his hands he never could forgive himself even if it wasn't he wasn't the evil brut that did this.

"Well two years ago before I moved here with Jazz I was staying with our father and I feel into the wrong crowed I did drugs and drank until all I could see was black. One night my boyfriend Royce took me out and well he got drunk and" she stopped looking like she was about to cry. I stood up and hugged her the way I had when she first woke up.

"I can't do this Bells I need them to know but I can't say it" she whispered in my earwig sat her next to jasper and turned to the others.

"Well he was drunk and abusive he took Rose back to his apartment and I won't tell you in detail but she was raped. The police found her 3 miles from his apartment naked and beaten. They took her to hospital and then Royce was charged and jailed for life. Rose do you want me to tell them anymore or just that?" I asked her she motioned for me to continue "Well after that Violet changed her name to Rosalie so if Royce got out he couldn't find her."

"That's why I moved here so that I could live normally after giving birth to Gabriel." She finished and Emmett looked like he could cry Alice was crying and Edward looked at Rose with a kind smile.

"So now you know why I don't bring up things to do with children" Rose said as she looked at her feet waiting for someone to say something.

**There you go please tell me what you think and if you were shocked at my** **latest revelation**


	6. Chapter 6

**Random disclaimer: i don't own Twilight or any of these characters**

**A pov**

Oh My God i can't believe what i just heard is that why Rose left for all of last summer? Is that why she was existed from sex ED and pregnancy Health? Why is Bella in the known and not me? Oh My God this child is only 2 wait! Where does she live? And with whom?

"Rose where is Gabriel?" i asked

She walked over and hugged me "With my parents i don't have parental rites until i turn 21" she said

"Well now that you know you can't tell anyone Tanya and her whores would have a field day if they found out that i have had a child let alone the rumours to who her father is and if they found out it was Royce I'd have to move away again and this time i wouldn't be able to be with family" she started to speak faster and faster until Bella came up and slapped her across the face

"Bella! How could you!" i screamed "Rose has just told us the worst thing that has ever happened to any of us and you go slap her!"

"Thanks Bella" Rose said and that surprised me

"S'ok V you need to calm down for Alice if not yourself" she said

**V pov**

"Well now you probably have a few questions for me?" i said

"Um Rose do you want us to still call you Rose or Violet?" Edward spook for the first time today

"I'm fine with ether but if you call me Violet I'll kill you it V" i said smiling

"How old is she?" Alice asked

"2 she'll be turning 3 in 5 months" i said pulling out my wallet to show them a picture of her

"She's so beautiful V when do we get to meet her?"

"In summer after we've graduated"

"Violet what was your full name?" Edward asked

"Violet Rosalie Elisabeth Hale"

"V can i be her dad?" Emmett asked and i think i went into shock

**EM pov**

"V can i be her dad?" i asked i new she loved me and i loved her i didn't care who that bustard was he couldn't be Gabriel's dad but i could be there for both of them.

"Are you shore you know what you're asking Em?" Bella asked me as Rose sat down in shock

"Yes i want to be there for you both i love you so much v i don't care that you kept your real named from me i love you for you mother and all" i said pulling her into a hug

"I was so afraid you'd hate me for this and your asking me if you can be her father" Rose said "Of course you can i love you Emmett"

She hugged me tight and then Alice got up and walked over to Bella

"And how come you new and i didn't?" she asked

"Well Alice I'm her only female relation and you had never meet" Bella answered

"Ok well i think you've had enough excitement for one day my lovely fiancé" Jasper finally spoke taking Alice upstairs.

**T pov**

OH MY FUCKING GOD i thought Rosalie Hale is really Violet Hale the violet hale that got knocked up and had a media filled break down.

"Did you just hear what i just heard?" i asked Jane

"OH yaeh"

**How did they find out? Well all will be revelled in due time. Hope you enjoyed and I'm sorry it's such a short chapter but if you have time could you please Review i love reading your reviews **

**Love RangaHotMrsBlondDR. :-) **


	7. Chapter 7

_**Once Again i write to you that i do not own Twilight but i hope you enjoy this there's more E+B action but i hoped this will help you understand everything**_

**B pov**

Everything seemed to be calming down what with Roses secret out thanks to some whores who bugged there house. Rose and Emmett wet over to her parents place to visit Gabby while Jasper and Alice planed their wedding i felt sort of left out but i new that i really couldn't do anything i was just plain old Isabella swan after all i wasn't a mother or a mother-to-be i wasn't getting married really the thought of marring scared me i don't know what i would do if it ever happened.

"Bella would you be my maid of honour?" Alice asked

"Ali of cause i will thankyou OMG have you told Rose yet about your daughter?" i asked

"Not yet Jazz is a little reluctant to name his first daughter after his sister" i nodded in argument when i felt two arms snake around my waist and pull me closer to a body.

"You want to go to the movies tonight just you and me?" Edward whispered in my ear

"Sure, why?" i asked as i waved goodbye to my very pregnant friend.

"Bella I'm shocked you don't know" he said turning me around.

"Please will you tell me" i said pouting and i could see his argument turn to mush

"It's our 4 month anniversary silly" he said pulling me closer to him. Wow it had only been 4 months this was incredible only 4 months.

"Well i better find something to wear" i said sliding out of his grip and ran up stairs. I went to the bathroom and he followed me.

"May i wash your back for you my love" he said pulling off his t-shirt i had to admit i ogled him for a moment then turned my gaze back to his green eyes and saw what his real intentions were.

"Edward i would love for you to wash my back" i said my voice dripping with sarcasm.

**T pov**

"Come on girls we have only one more week to save our prince from that slut and your all doing nothing?" i yelled

"Tanya give it a rest he has Bella now he doesn't want you or any of us so just drop it there's nothing that we can do" Victoria said texting

'Vic's right Tanya it's too late ok just give it a rest" Jane said

"Fine quit but by the end of this week something will change in their relationship i promos"

**E pov**

I walked Bella to her door knowing that her father was home i didn't want to upset him too much.

"Bella i love you more than anything so could you go up stairs and wait for me there?"

"Sure Edward I'll see you soon" she ran up stairs and i went in to the living room to maybe ask the most dangerous Question known to man.

"Edward sit down i want to talk to you" Charlie said

"Well I'd like to ask you something to Sir"

"You first"

"Well sir i was wondering if i could ask you to have your daughters hand" i said and he looked shocked for a moment then happy really happy.

"Of course" he said and i smiled thanking god that had blessed me with such good fortune. "But you must know that if you hurt her i will kill you"

"Thank you sir i understand"

I walked up to Bella and saw her lying on her bed a picture of Venus and the only thing that would make her more surreal would be the ring i got her on her finger.

"Bella?" i asked

"Yes Edward?" she asked back

"Bella i love you" i said pulling her up so she was standing in front of me before i knelt down on one knee "more than anything or anybody so would you do me the honour of becoming my wife" i pulled out the ring i had got her and waited for her answer.

**Bpov**

Di Edward just say what i think he just said-

_**I know it's a cliffy but i know what I'm doing so trust me please review and i may put up two chapters next week :-)**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry i haven't updated in a long time i was sick but know I'm back and here is the next chapter of 'not the P.E.F.C' enjoy**

Bpov

It was two months after we had graduated and the P.E.F.C was holding a Christmas party in celebration for us all graduating. In other words they wanted to say goodbye to Edward one last time because we were moving up to Alaska for uni. _Nock, Nock._

"Come in its open" i called

"Bella i found the perfect dress for you so i bought it thinking if it didn't fit i could return it but i know your size in that store so i don't think that will happen anyway put it on so i can do your hair" Alice said shoving me into my room.

"Really Alice you should be taking it easy seeing as your 5 months pregnant and all oh and how is Jasper dealing with you mood swings?" i laught lately Alice had been crying more than normal making her fiancé a very unhappy man.

"He's dealing with it and how are thing going with Edward?"

"He's good" i walked out in the new dress and as she had predicted it fit i turned in a circle so she could see it all.

"Oh My God it looks great Bella i love it please tell me you like it because we have 30 min to do your hair and makeup before we are late and i really do not want to be late"

_1 hour later_

This cannot be happening i thought as i looked at Edward kissing...

**OK i now this is the shortest chapters in history but i needed the cliff hanger I'll be updating more often now that it's the holidays but i hope you don't mind this short chapter**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone I'll try and give you longer chapters from now on so here you are chapter 9**

**Bpov**

No he can't be kissing her i don't believe it he wouldn't do this to me he loves me. But he is kissing her why would he after everything we've been through together. I stood frozen in front of the scene that would normally be impossible Edward my Edward was kissing Tanya that whore she's taken him from me and i can't even speak.

Epov

I was waiting for Bella to come when Tanya walked up to me in the most reviling dress known to man i mean it if i thought she was a slut before i didn't know the meaning of the word.

"Hey Edward how are you liking the party?" she asked

"It's great Tanya thank you for organizing it" i answered politely

"Dance with me" she said taking my hand and pulling me to the dance floor.

We danced for a little while and then i saw Bella walk in but she went to the bathroom. I looked down at Tanya to tell her i had to go when she crushed her lips onto mine i tried to pull away but she was really strong she i stopped moving she let go and pulled back. I looked her in the eye and she saw i was mad.

"Sorry i just wanted to know what it felt like" she walked way and that was when i saw Bella.

She was frozen still like she couldn't move i was about to take a step towards her when Alice and Rose stood beside her and took her away i wanted to run after them but two pairs of arms held me back. I looked at my best friends and they looked at me like i was an alien. I sunk to my knees as i watched my fiancé walk away from me crying into Alice's shoulder.

**Bpov**

Alice came up to me as Tanya walked away and turned me around Rose took my other arm and we walked away i was crying into Alice's shoulder the entire way home. Rose was diving and man did she look like she could kill.

"Bells we saw what happened and if you need one of us to stay with you we will" Rose said looking at me with concern.

I took a deep breath and nodded at her. I new Alice wouldn't be able to stay but rose would.

"Alice can you give this back to you brother?" i said taking off my engagement ring

"Bella i think you need to keep that until you find out the full story" she said

"What full story he kissed that slut in front of me and didn't even say anything as we left" i started to cry again.

It was rose this time that brought me to her we sat like that for a while until i noticed a van outside of the house. What made this van special was its number plate it said "Volturi 1" that meant my godfathers were here.

We got out of the car and went up to the front door. I was about to open it when my uncle Aro opened the door.

"Bella it's good to see yo-"he didn't finish is sentence when he saw my recked makeup running down my cheeks.

"It's a long story" i said as we walked in.

"Bella!?" my uncle Marcus said as i walked in and sat down next to him.

"What happened?" Uncle Caius asked

"Um her boyfriend" Alice said but i glared at her "um x-boyfriend kind of brook up with her"

"Oh" they all said and i was hugged by them all at the same time, meaning i couldn't breathe

"Um..can't..breath" i struggled and they let me go Marcus sitting to my left Caius to my right and Aro sitting in front of me with Alice and Rose.

**Epov**

"How could you do that to her?" Emmett asked after dragging me outside

"I couldn't get her to stop when i saw Bella it was to late" i said

"Edward we believe it was Tanya's fault but Bella may not forgive you" Jasper said

"She has to i love her i just proposed to her she said yes do you really think i would willingly put her through this?"

"No but she may see it differently" Emmett said

I sat down and just looked at the ground thinking about how i can get her back? I got up and walked into the party i walked straight up to Tanya and her bitch's

"Tanya i do not belong to you i never have i never will so if it really is that much of me to asked can you leave me and Bella Alone because i will never love you and not the P.E.F.C" i walked away leaving the girls behind me.

**Bpov **

I woke up to a really rear sunny day in forks but the hole in my chest hurt so much i could have cared less.

"Bella?" rose said from the corner of my room

"Yes?"

"Come on Emmett called me last night and they want to speak to you" she helped me out of bed and i got changed. We walked downstairs to find the boys were already here.

I took a few steps back when i saw Edward he looked so sad but i couldn't bring myself to walk any further. I looked at rose and her look was neutral.

"Edward say what you came to say and get out don't wait for a reply or i swear I'll kick your ass to the sun and let you burn" rose said getting me a chair

Edward came forward and i couldn't move. He knelt down on both knees and looked into my eyes.

"Bella i know what you saw must have hurt but please she forest herself upon me she didn't even like it and god i hated it Bella i love you so much it kills me inside to see you like this please if you can find it in your heart to forgive a dirt bag like me will you give me a second chance?" he looked like he was telling the truth but as rose had said he didn't wait for my answer he got up and started to leave.

"Rose stop him" i said and she did she ran to his side and stopped him.

He looked back at me and i walked up to him.

"Edward. I'm sorry i overreacted i know you could never do that to me so will you forgive me for doubting you?"

"Yes my love" he said pulling my into his embrace where all my worries seemed to disappear.

**So what do you think please review the more reviews i get the faster i write. :-) **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi everyone this will be the last chapter for 'not the P.E.F.C' but there will be a sequel so sit tight i wont keep you waiting long but for now here is the last chapter :-)**

**Apov**

OH MY GOD!!! I'm getting marred today!

_Nock, nock._

"Come in" i called

"Alice you need to get up and showered so we can start on you make up and hair and then we have to make shore the dress fits and that you look gorgeus oh and that the cakes here and you have everything" Bella started to ramble on.

"Bella chill i'll have my shower and come back to you in 15 minutes ok" i said looking in her eyes she nodded as i went to the bathroom

I washed my hair, shaved and dried off in 15 minutes i walked out in my under dress and sat down at my vanity i looked in the mirror and smiled as my friends started to get me ready for the biggest day of my life.

Bella was doing my hair while Rose was doing my makeup. It took them 2 hours to get me ready and in that time they got ready as well.

"Ok so Alice we have you dress ready but we have an hour before you need to be down stairs so we will get you in it later" Bella said

"Do you have something old?" Rose asked

"Yes" i answered

"Something new?"

"Yes"

"Something borrowed?"

"Yes"

"Something blue?"

"Yes"

"Then Alice you are ready for the biggest day of your life" she hugged me careful not to ruin my make up.

_**30 min later**_

Bella retrieved my dress and it fit perfectly over my pregnant belly. I looked in the mirror and for the first time i was ready to become Alice Hale.

"Good luck" Bella said as she walked down the isle with Edward on her arm.

I heard my que and took my fathers arm.

"I hope i'm not losing you" he wisperd in my ear

"Never dad i'll always be your little girl" i whispered back i looked in front of me and saw jasper standing there lokking like the happiest man alive and in a gesture older then time my father put my hand in his.

"We are gathered here today to join Mary Alice Cullen and Jasper Withlock Hale in holy matrimony" Emmett started **( why is Emmett doing the wedding?)**

"Mary Alice Cullen do you take Jasper Hale through sickness and through Health, rich or poor until death do you part?"

"i do"

"do you Jasper Hale take Mary Alice Cullen Blah Blah Blah till death do you part"

"I do" jasper turned to Emmett and hit him on the back of the head.

"OW ! i now pronce you Evil and Wife" Emmet finished walking away in a huff. **( so thats there wedding lets fast forward to Alice been in laber)**

"OK Alice one last push ONE TWO THREE PUSH"  
"AHHHHHHHHH" i screamed and heard a new sound the sound of a baby crying.

"Ali it's a girl our own little Rosemaire hale" jasper said knelling next to me as they gave me to her to me i looked in to her eyes she has Jaspers eyes.

Then i fell asleep.

BPOV

Jasper came out with a little girl in his hands

"Her name is Rosemaire Isabel Hale" he said looking down at her she had jaspers eyes but over all looked more like Alice.

"can i hold her?" i asked

"Here" he passed her to me

"Hello little Rosie i'm your aunty yes i am" i whispered to her.

I looked up to see everyone looking at me

"What?" i asked

"You look like your going to cry just holding her" Edward said

"Hey there tiers of joy for jazz and Ali" i said rocking Rosie in my arms

"Well it's good to know she's loved by everyone" jasper said taking Rosie back.

When we had all held her we went to Alices room to wait for her reaction to been a mom. When she finaly woke up geiuss what she said

"We need to go shopping" she said smiling

**Ok so there you have it i'll put out another chapter when the sequel is up :-)**


End file.
